Pieces of love
by Eli-mont
Summary: La vida de Helga era muy solitaria y a veces parece no tener sentimientos hasta que un nuevo integrante se une a su familia y le demostrara la existencia del amor incondicional
1. Un nuevo integrante

1. Un nuevo integrante

El sol entraba por las persianas de aquella triste y sombría habitación, cierta rubia se levantaba con desdén pues los rayos del sol alumbraban su rostro enojado y cansado, bajo a la sala donde como siempre no había nadie, su madre se encontraba dormida en la cocina y su padre de seguro ya se había ido a trabajar, saco de la alacena un paquete de galletas, tomo el cereal, vacío un poco en un topear, lo metió en su lonchera y salió hasta la parada del autobús que la llevaría a la escuela, ver a sus mismo compañeros y a ese chico rubio con una extraña cabeza en forma de balón

-Hola, Helga- le saludo su compañera pelinegra de lentes

-Hola, Phoebe- la saludo con desinterés

Y como Helga lo había predicho, Bob se encontraba en su oficina ordenando algunos papeles hasta que tocaron la puerta…

-Pasen- ordeno y por la puerta entro un joven de traje –tú de vez ser el inversionista- expreso antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el joven para saludarlo

-buenos días, señor Pataki… exactamente vengo de parte del banco central para manejar sus acciones- le explico a Bob que no le prestaba atención -¿es su familia?- pregunto el joven cuando vio el pequeño porta-retratos en el escritorio de Bob

-si- le contesto Bob sin interés alguno

-qué bonita niña tiene- le comento el joven señalando a Helga

-sí, la niña…- repetía Bob mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles

-se ve triste- susurro el joven por lo bajo esperando que Bob no lo escuchara pero para su mala suerte el hombre lo había escuchado, frustrado tomo el porta-retratos y se dio cuenta que la pequeña niña lucia cansada, enojada y triste

-pasemos la cita para mañana- sugirió al joven sin dejar de mirar la foto

Mientras tanto en la escuela de Helga, el profesor les dejado un trabajo en equipo y dejo que cada quien escogiera su pareja…

-¿entonces… Phoebe… de que haremos el trabajo?- pregunto la rubia sentándose frente a su amiga en el almuerzo

-discúlpame Helga… no hare el trabajo contigo- le explico la pelinegra apenada y un poco asustada por la reacción que esta tuviera

-¿con quién lo harás?- le recrimino Helga sorprendida

-con Gerald- respondió Phoebe insegura

-¿Qué… no lo iba a hacer el con el cabeza de balón?- expreso furiosa

-no… al parecer Arnold va a pedírselo a Lila- le comento Phoebe muerta de miedo

-perfecto…- expreso Helga furiosa cuando sin querer miro a una de las mesas donde Arnold y Lila reían divertidos, así que prefirió levantarse y salir al patio

Bob caminaba pensativo por la ciudad, jamás tuvo nada en común con Helga y ahora se sentía culpable de cómo se había vuelto ella, es grosera, antipática, no es feliz… sin darse cuenta se encontraba enfrente de la escuela de su hija, camino sorprendido hasta la entrada pero miro al patio y se encontró con Helga sentada en uno de los columpios con la mirada triste

-tengo que hacer algo… no quiero verla así- expreso Bob con un nudo en la garganta por ver así a su hija

Toda la tarde se la paso observando a la rubia, primero la vio comer sola en el gran comedor, puré de papas y guisado que al parecer quemo en el microondas, después la vio ir a la sala donde se la paso viendo la televisión pero no veía nada en específico solo cambiaba de canales y si veía algo interesante lo dejaba por unos momentos, por último, la miraba en la cena mover la cuchara del cereal sin probar bocado y después de darle unas cuantas cucharadas al tazón subió a su habitación donde de inmediato se quedó dormida… "tan aburrida era su vida, no tiene ningún amigo" pensaba Bob al cubrirla con la sabana para que no tuviera frio

-por lo tanto, e banco se hará cargo de todas las acciones que ofrezcan a su empresa…- explicaba el joven hasta que se dio cuenta que Bob sentado detrás de ese gran escritorio jugaba con un lápiz y no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención

-los Pataki nunca necesitamos de nadie pero no la quiero ver así- decía Bob al parecer hablando solo -la amistad no se puede comprar… ¿entonces qué hago?- se preguntó Bob

-es gracioso estaba leyendo un artículo en una revista de que el mejor amigo del hombre es el perro… no es gracioso- le comento el joven

-¿un perro?- se preguntó Bob

Helga salía de la escuela con algunos libros pues nadie había querido ser su compañero y el profesor Simmons le dio permiso de hacer el trabajo ella sola, pero debía comenzarlo de inmediato pues era mucho para una persona, aunque jamás se imaginó que justo a fuera de la escuela Bob se encontraba buscándola con sus compañeros

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Helga extrañada

-dame eso- le dijo Bob quitándole los libros –sube al auto- le ordeno

Helga de mala gana subió, se colocó el cinturón y miro a Bob conducir con un rostro de felicidad

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto cuando se fijó en las calles que no precisamente iban para su casa

-ponte esto- le ordeno Bob dándole una pañoleta, Helga tomo la pañoleta, se la coloco en los ojos y a los pocos minutos el auto se detuvo, Bob se bajó del auto y ayudo a Helga a bajar -¿no ves nada?- le pregunto curioso, Helga negó –bien… aquí estamos- dijo antes de quitarle la pañoleta de los ojos a la rubia cuando esta abrió los ojos se encontró con un hermoso jardín donde había muchos cachorros corriendo y jugando

-¿Dónde estamos?- le pregunto a Bob confundida

-un refugio de animales… escoge uno- le animo Bob

-¿me vas a regalar un perro?- expreso Helga sorprendida

-son buena compañía- comento Bob acariciando a un pequeño cachorro labrador que se había acercado a olerlo

-elijo a ese- le dijo Helga señalando al cachorro que Bob acariciaba

Después de tomar la perro, llevarlo a la recepción donde les dieron sus papeles, se fueron contentos a casa pues el pequeño era muy cariñoso…

-Bienvenido a casa… Matt- le dijo Helga al pequeño cachorrito cuando entraron a la casa


	2. Mi mejor amigo

2. mi mejor amigo

Helga salió presurosa de su casa pues de nuevo se le hacía tarde y el pequeño cachorro la siguió pero se estrelló con la puerta cuando esta la cerró…

-De nuevo tarde, Señorita Pataki- le llamo la atención el director Wartz que se traía la bragueta abierta –bien, nada de esto sucedió- le sugirió a la rubia cuando esta le señalo la bragueta

Helga corrió a su salón de clases pidiendo permiso para entrar y se escurrió entre los pupitres hasta su lugar

-bien chicos, saquen su tarea de matemáticas y pásenla de atrás para adelante- pidió el profesor Simmons

Helga busco su tarea en su cuaderno cuando se dio cuenta que estaba todo mordisqueado

-No- grito frustrada

-¿ocurre algo malo?- le pregunto el señor Simmons

-mi perro… mordió mi cuaderno de matemáticas- le mostro el cuaderno la rubia

-Helga… ese es un pretexto muy viejo… tendré que colocarte tu cero en esta actividad- explico el profesor

-vamos, Helga… eres mucho mejor que mi perro se comió la tarea- señalo Rhonda

-es en serio- les grito Helga y se recostó sobre la paleta de su banca furiosa

-yo te creo… mi cerdo luego entra en mi habitación y hace destrozos por eso siempre vigilo mis cosas antes de traerlas- le comento Arnold

Helga se sonrojo un poco pero ignoro el comentario del rubio y frustrada regreso su vista al pizarrón

Después de un duro día de escuela llego a su casa estresada cuando el pequeño cachorro corrió hasta la puerta para recibirla

-aléjate…- le grito Helga –arruinaste mi tarea- le regaño subiendo las escaleras pero el perrito solo la seguía –que te vayas- le exigía mientras entraba en su habitación y el cachorro se subió hasta su cama –oye no… bájate… perro malo- le regaño pero el pequeño solo se acorruco entre sus almohadas –que te bajes- dijo Helga furiosa cargando al perro y bajándolo al suelo, se recostó sobre su cama pero el cachorro de nuevo se subió a la cama y le dio de lengüetazos a la rubia en el rostro provocando que esta se muriera de la risa –está bien, solo por un momento- le comento la rubia al pequeño cachorro que gustoso se acorruco en su pecho

Helga comenzó a pasar más tiempo con el pequeño cachorro, ahora el pequeño era su despertador pues la levantaba muy temprano para que lo sacara a pasear, y el pequeño era demasiado rápido, arrastraba a Helga por toda la ciudad, después regresaban a casa, Helga se duchaba y se arreglaba para la escuela mientras le dejaba sus alimentos al cachorro, que siempre la seguía hasta la puerta pero Helga la cerraba para que este no se saliera así que el pequeño corrió hasta el sillón donde Bob se encontraba como todos los días leyendo el periódico, subía encima del hasta la ventana y veía a Helga que esperaba en la parada del autobús

Pero el pequeño cachorrito comenzó a crecer y crecer, ahora tenía mucha más fuerza y Helga lo tenía que sacar a pasear dos veces al día, en las mañanas cuando la paraba súper temprano y en las tardes cuando robaba su tarea, en una ocasión hizo enojar a Bob pues el perro por seguirla rompió la puerta así que Helga tuvo que ponerle una pequeña puerta para que este pudiera entrar y salir cuando él quisiera, todas las mañanas dejaba a Helga en la parada del autobús y esperaba a que este llegara y cuando escuchaba que se acercaba el autobús de nuevo corrió hacia la parada esperando a Helga

-ahí esta- susurro Helga a la ventana al ver a Matt esperándola en la parada del autobús como todos los días

-que grande esta tu perro- le comento Arnold

-lo sé- dijo Helga orgullosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento para bajarse en su respectiva parada

También lo llevaba al parque donde después de que este la arrastrara por todo el jardín se recostaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol donde Helga observaba el cielo y las nubes mientras escribía algunos de sus poemas, al principio el pequeño Matt se quedaba acorrucado en sus piernas pero creció tanto que Helga era ahora la que se acostaba en su regazo

-esa película me gustó mucho, Arnold- se escuchó la voz de Lila

La rubia que se encontraba recostada sobre su perro se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Arnold y Lila que caminaban juntos por el parque hasta que pararon frente a Helga y su perro

-qué bonito- expreso Lila enternecida acercándose para acariciar al perro pero este le gruño -¿muerde?- le pregunto Lila asustada a Helga

-no… de hecho jamás le había gruñido a nadie- expreso Helga confundida

El labrador ya se encontraba oliendo a Arnold

-hace cosquillas- expreso el rubio –es muy lindo- comento mientras se agachaba para acariciarlo –y muy tranquilo- comento

-es tan tierno- expreso Lila intentando acercarse de nuevo al perro pero este le volvió a gruñir -¿Qué pasa? ¿no te agrado?- le pregunto al labrador que insistía en gruñirle

-creo que no- expreso Helga divertida antes de que el perro se le echara encima dándole un sinfín de lengüetazos

-bueno, mejor nos vamos… antes de que me muerda- comento Lila jalando a Arnold del brazo

Helga solo se quedó ahí sentada mirado a lo lejos a Arnold y Lila platicar divertidos pero Matt insistía en llamar su atención

Al día siguiente Helga se encontraba de nuevo en la escuela…

-bien, chicos es hora de leer sus ensayos sobre quién es su mejor amigo- les llamo el señor Simmons –comenzaremos con Helga- le invito a la rubia

-está bien…- dijo la rubia levantándose con su hoja y caminando hasta el escritorio enfrente de la clase

-¿esta vez no se lo comió tu perro?- le hizo burla Harold

-no…- respondió furiosa -bueno… pero si lo olio- comento Helga divertida al acordarse de suceso –de hecho, hablo sobre el- confeso dejando su hoja en el escritorio –sé que no es una persona pero para mí… es mi mejor amigo… lo conozco muy bien y el me conoce también a la perfección, me hace compañía, es mi reloj despertador, mi máquina de ejercicios, es el único que me espera siempre a que llegue de la escuela y en las tardes se convierte en mi almohada- explico –yo le abrí las puertas de mi corazón y el me entrego el suyo- finalizo

El profesor Simmons se levantó aplaudiendo entre sollozos

-eso fue hermoso Helga- le comento el profesor –yo siempre he creído que una persona puede definirse completamente tan solo viendo como trata a los animales, ellos son como pequeño ángeles, no piensan, no saben porque o como es que están aquí, solo quieren amor y te darán amor a cambio- les explico el profesor –gracias, Helga… por esta importante lección- le agradeció el señor Simmons

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de clases y todos comenzaron a ordenar sus cosas

-eso fue muy hermoso, Helga- le dijo Arnold sincero

-gracias- le respondió la rubia antes de salir del salón

-Helga Pataki… ¿cambio?- expreso Gerald sorprendido

-ya oíste al señor Simmons… cuando una persona convive con animales es como si conviviera con ángeles- comento Arnold observando a la rubia salir del salón mientras Gerald lo miraba dudoso ante tal acto

El autobús llegaba a la parada de Helga y esta se levantó encontrando a su labrador esperándola, la rubia sonrío y Arnold al ver esa sonrisa en Helga también sonrió mientras la miraba al bajarse del autobús…


	3. Descubriendo la verdad

3. Descubriendo la verdad

Las vacaciones comenzaron de invierno comenzaron mostrando la belleza natural de esa hermosa época del año, llena de adornos, paz y calidez típicas de la celebración

Helga como siempre paseaba a su perro por el parque, después jugaba un rato con el lanzándole el platillo y este corría para alcanzarlo

-Hola- le saludo cierto joven rubio sonriente

-¿Qué quieres, cabeza de balón?- le recrimino Helga pues este la había sorprendido

-lamento haberte asustado… yo solo pasaba por aquí y note a tu perro… ¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba?- pregunto Arnold cuando el labrador de acerco entregándole el platillo y oliéndolo completamente de arriba abajo

-Matt… se llama Matt- le comento Helga mientras lo acariciaba

-veo que es muy cariñoso- expreso Arnold mientras era lamido por el perro –es extraño- explico

-¿Por qué lo dices?- indago Helga

-bueno… ya sabes… tu eres muy diferente y dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños- explico el rubio

-¿pues cómo crees que soy?- insistió la muchacha frustrada

-lo siento, Helga… no quería ofenderte- expreso Arnold arrepentido

-a mí no me importa en absoluto como me veas…- comento Helga furiosa colocándole al perro su respectiva correa y caminando en dirección contraria al rubio

Helga se pasó la tarde entera reflexionando sobre lo que Arnold le había dicho… como era posible que su perro fuera tan cariñoso siendo que ella se comportaba como una loca

-Olga… baja a comer- le llamo Bob

Helga se levantó frustrada y bajo con pesadez hasta la cocina después de comer y regresar a su habitación se dio cuenta de que Matt había mordido todos sus libros de poemas para Arnold, furiosa camino hasta el armario el cual siempre dejaba cerrado para que el perro no entrara y precisamente no devorara todo lo que había dentro cosa que por ende ya había hecho

-Matt- grito furiosa el perro salió corriendo de la habitación mientras era correteado por Helga por toda la casa

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- grito Bob al escuchar tanto ruido

-Matt mordió todas mis cosas- expreso Helga tan furiosa que de sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas, la chica rubia se giró indignada y camino hasta su habitación encerrándose toda la tarde

Helga después de un rato, comenzó a sentirse culpable pues nunca le había regañado en nada al pequeño perro, salió de su habitación y como siempre se encontraba Miriam en la cocina tomando sus jugos anti-estrés y Bob se encontraba en la sala comiendo alitas de pollo mientras veía embobado la televisión, busco por toda la casa pero no encontraba al labrador por ningún lado, salió al jardín pensando que tal vez se encontraba de nuevo comiendo las hortensias que Olga había plantado en su última visita o que se encontraba escondido detrás de los arbustos pero no se encontraba rastro alguno del perro, Helga comenzó a preocuparse

-Bob… no encuentro a Matt- le comento Helga a su padre mientras volvía a buscar en la sala –tal vez se salió y fue al parque… si iré a buscarlo- expreso saliendo de su casa

La rubia corría por todo el parque en busca del perro pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, busco por los alrededores y el cielo comenzó a tronar pues se avecinaba una tormenta…

Arnold se sentía arrepentido de lo que le había dicho a Helga e iba camino a su casa para pedirle disculpas

El cielo no estaba del lado de ninguno de los dos rubios pues comenzó a llover precipitadamente que pareciera que el cielo se caería a pedazos…

Helga corría por las calles buscando a su único amigo, se sentía triste, decepcionada por haberle gritado de esa forma sin razón alguna pero sobre todo y lo que más le dolía, se sentía sola, cosa que no había vuelto a sentir desde la llegada de Matt, justo cuando decidió rendirse una idea paso rápidamente por su mente como si le anunciara el fin de sus problemas…

-la parada del autobús- expreso Helga victoriosa corriendo hacia la esquina de su casa

Arnold que aún no tenía la menor idea de que decirle a Helga en señal de disculpas y al ver la lluvia que caía a su alrededor decidió pensar mejor las cosas y camino hacia la esquina para esperar el autobús cuando una joven rubia de cabello ondulado, moño rosa y con su ropa completamente mojada paso a su lado corriendo hasta llegar a la parada del autobús donde se encontraba recostado ese perro labrador que él conocía a la perfección pero lo que le llamo la atención no era el perro sino la chica pues esta se parecía mucho a…

-Cecil- susurro Arnold sorprendido

Helga corrió arrepentida a abrazar al perro que se encontraba completamente mojado y sin embargo recibió con la mayor felicidad ese sincero abrazo por parte de su dueña

-Helga- le llamo Arnold

-¿Qué haces aquí, cabeza de balón?- pregunto Helga impresionada al notar la presencia del muchacho

Arnold se agacho hasta estar a la altura del chica, le quito el cabello que cubría ligeramente una parte de su mojado rostro

-¿tú eres Cecil?- pregunto el chico dejando a Helga petrificada y completamente sonrojada

* * *

**mil perdones por no haberla seguido pero aqui esta y seguire subiendo asi de vez en cuando no se preocupen nunca dejo las cosas a medias asi que aqui esta! n.n **


End file.
